MONSTERS
by dathyppie
Summary: on humanity's first colony, communication with earth has been cut off an civilization crumbles to a monarchic society, the king begins an intense war against his citizens for the entertainment of his noble class, the soldiers were allowed to as they pleased as long as they continued their war, as soldiers exercised this right, they tore a young man's world apart and took all he had
1. episode 1 memory best forgotten

the lock clicks open and the cellar door swings back, down the stairs walks a youth roughly 21 years of age. his dark brown hair a little bast shoulder length curls at the end, his ice blue eyes seem almost dead of life, hope this damn war could end. he has been killing for 4 years, ever since his sisters were take from him in the most dispicable way, a year and a half into the war.

Flashback 4 years earlier

in this very cellar, he had been held down as a man forced himself on Ava, the older of the two girls but only by 30 seconds at most. Celia was being held by three other men, both his sisters were only 15, but these men were obviously 30 if not older.

"now now, little girl, your gonna do exactly what i say. or my boys over there will have their way with that delictable piece and the boy 'ill be killed. got that?" the one in front of Ava said.

"captain, maybe we should just let them go there just kids." said the woman holding me down.

"silence, corporal, or i'll have my fill with you too and leave you here with the bodies." said the "captain". he then turned back to Ava and grabbed ahold of her jaw forcing her mouth open as he slowly took off his military uniform. he then crammed his entire dick into my sisters throat, pumping it violently until he shot his seed into her throat.

"swallow all of it or my boys will begin there fun." he commands. she attempts to and her cheeks puff out in an attempt to keep all the semen in. then her head tosses to the side as the captain's hand collides with her cheek causing her to spill all the semen in her mouth.

"i thought i said to swallow that. oh well if you don't wanna follow orders, then my boys will relieve their stress on your sister. war can be harsh." he states with contempt as he signals his subordinates to stripe Celia and begin to "relieve" their stress.

"no please i'll do anything just leave her alone." Ava cries out trying to plead for her safety.

"anything?" the captain asks. she nods. then the captain tears her clothes off grabs her by the throat as he lifts her up.

"then you can give me your body while my boys take your sisters." he says as he pushes her against the wall.

"but you said that... ahhhh." Ava tried to say but the captain shoved his erect dick deep into her tearing her hymen in one movement as the three began to assault Celia's three entrances at once. she screamed out as blood fell from her and pools on the floor, as tears falling from her eyes as the pain began to overload her body.

the men kept this up until each came then they switched holes, and the one that fucked her ass walked over to Ava as the captain held her off the grond still fucking her cunt, bent her face towards him. he thrust his dick in Ava's throat as the captain switched to fucking her ass. as the men relieved their stress the disgust in the corporal, that held the boy down, grew. finally after 2 and a half hours of this she bent down to the boy.

"i hope you kill them slowly." she said as she let him rise and even gave him a broadsword as she left the cellar, never to look back even as the boy stalks up to the men and cuts their heads off. with the four soldiers dead he checks his sisters for vital signs, none. he then turns to the side and punches a hole into the concrete wall.

Present time

walks over to the hole he made and touches it, then looks at the mirror beside it, more specifically the picture of him and his younger sisters. it was taken before the war, he was standing with his sisters leaning on his shoulders as the were standing on the table behind him. he took the photo down and flip it over, in cursive wrighting it says to our overprotective big bro, we love you with all our hearts, signed Ava and Celia.

a single tear rolls down his face as he sits the same blade given to hime that day down on a desk. he looked at himself in the mirror once more, looking closely to see the differances that time has had, he stood roughly 6 foot tall, weighed about 180, and he had a small scar on his face under his left eye that followed his cheek bone, he got it from a gun shot that he was to slow to avoid completely. his face was haggard and rough, slim yet still muscled body, he stiffens as he feels the dark creep on him.

since three years into the war the king decreed that a special chemical be released into the battlefield, the chemical had unforeseen effects as it gave some soldiers control of elemnts, forms of matter, accelerated healing, increased attributes, and enhanced senses. though one was given a strange ability to steal others powers.

this young man was the thief, he had taken 15 other powers among them were regeneration, increased strength speed and agility, enhanced senses, control over fire and shadows, as well as others like denser bones and dulled electron reciptors in his nervous system. the powers were varied but all wee useful and turned him into a predator among monsters.


	2. episode 2 serpent in a garden

standing in the middle of a bloody field, was a man roughly 21, he had been fighting, hunting, and killing so long now its all he knows. a single thought runs through his head as he grips his blade tighter 'if i were to meet the devil face to face it would be like i was staring at my reflection, but if a devil is what i have to become to end this damn war then so be it.'

placing his broadsword into the scabard upon his back he begins walking toward a city, it's massive walls an imposing site against the bleek and barren expanse that surronds it. "Eden the seat of the nobility, his majesty, and the damned council. you've all been watching us kill and struggle to live with sick enjoyment haven't you?" faol asks to the dead wildernees while facing the city.

after losing his family he decided to lose his name as well, since then he has been known simply as faol, no surname, it means mutt. he claims he is nothing but an animal, but if that were true then why does he feel such remorse for his actions. killing to survive is better than killing just to kill, isn't it? "one day i'll place your head on a pike your highness." he states as he walks back to the cave he's been living in for a week as he watched the city of Eden.

no powers had been gained since he arrived here though that could possibly be because he has been killing his majesty's personal gaurd, since hardly any of the military still exicst, most the people still fighting are just trying to take food from others, while faol now just eats what little wildlife is left. the few animals left are hardy and can survive in the harsh conditions forced upon this world. if one were to arrive now they would never believe that it had once been far more lush than the amazon jungle on Earth.

earth how he would rather be there, living in one of those slums struggleing with gangs instead of play this sick war game.

"i'll leave eventually, they've still got tech in Eden, makes their lifes a hell of a lot easier." he practically fumes and silently agrees with himself, 'tommorow will be the best time to strike, the clouds. a storms coming and i'll be at the center.' he grins as he drifts into an unstable sleep.

strapped to a gurney he is rushed down a hallway, he looks to his left to see the pristine walls start to crack and the color fade. before he sees the doors, imposing steel doors. random splays of blood pattern the walls with occasional bloody handprints. he tries to move but he is bound by leather restraints. he looks back to the walls to see hooks between doors, then as he is pushed further down the hall, bodies begin adorning the hooks and he finds he can no longer look away as he sees his sisters bodies, then the first soldiers he killed, along with the masses he's killed since then.

when he thinks he can no longer take it he is wheeled into a room, the walls pure white, no windows, no people. just then he hears footsteps. heels, walking towards him. a hand runs down his left arm to the restraint, it releases it, then moves on to the next, then the next, until finally she releases the final restraint and helps him off the gurney. her silk lips press against his her arms wrap around his neck. he returns the kiss and embrace before a slight itch over his shoulder blades makes him pause.

he pulls back to look at her face, her blond hair falls perfectly framing her leathe face, and her emerald eyes shine with an inner child like glea. but her smile unnerves him, it was mad but not the angry kind the deranged kind. ass her whole face came together in an image, the child like glea dispersed to reveal insanity at its peak. the slight itch increased until it became unbearable pain as fingers dug into his back.

she then begins to laugh uncontrollably as she violently rips the shoulder blades from his back. pain over rides his senses as he falls to the ground, unable to believe she would betray him, the one who set him free, lied to him then tried to kill him. he hears her heels as she walks away, but before she leaves she turns back and says, "i hope you kill them slowly. i'll see you in hell faol, my beautiful monster, you have grown to be such a handsome devil."

he shoots awake at the sound of thunder but can swear that he hears a maniacal laughter roll through the desert. he rises and brushes the dirt from his body then straps his blade to his back.

"time to move, don't worry your majesty it wont be long. then ill be headed to hell, not even my regen can stop this end from occuring." he state with a cold empty tone as he rushes towards Eden until he reaches the wall, but he doesn't jump it or climb or crash through, he vanishes from sight only to appear on the other side not even half a milisecond later.

"now time to start the hunt." he smile so sadistically that even the woman from his dream would shiver and tremble from fear. unknown to faol, that very woman is watching his progress with great interest awaiting his arrival.

"oh yes, he is going to be a fun pet, don't you think my lovely," lillith, the queen of the damned souls, says as she sits naked upon her throne as another naked woman laps gleefully at her expossed womanhood, "mmmm... damned souls of lust are good, but this one... he is unique." she moans out until finally finishing then sending the lustful soul away turning her full attention on the sphere, next to her throne, displaying her new favorite stalking the alleyways of Eden.

"so a serpent has finally gotten into the sacred gardens, i hope you kill them slowly faol, slowly and beautifully," she says before laughing so loud that all the damned turn toward her palace with looks of pure glea at their mistresses mirth.


	3. episode 3 taking the forbidden fruit

he sat back looking at the remains of the blade in front of him... he still couldn't believe that it was only his own strength. the triple-forged steel shards lay scattered around him on the ground alley. he looks deep into the shadow like he sees a face here, one that could help...

"i know you watch me, your majesty, it isn't pride that makes me think this but disgust at my own actions. but the men who started this man hunt have yet to pay, please help me just just this once." he asks sincerely but not pleadingly. as he finishes a sshadow rises around the shards and pull them together before rises in a vortex and a pitch black blade no longer than his forearm lands in his lap.

black and red ribbon wrapped around the handle... a paw print inbossed in the blade, then the darkness swirls once more and spells out, 'this is a present my prince. i hope you like it, kill them slowly my love.'

he firmly grasps the blade and rises, with a smile he hasn't worn since before the war. he then turns to leave the alley when he walks straight into a young woman maybe a year his elder. her eyes dart from his face to the blade in his hands. he places it in the sheath on his back.

"pay alpha no mind, i mean you no harm... only the ones who prolong this meaningless slaughter for their own perverse enjoyment shall feel his bite." faol says as he reaches his hand out, "name's faol, what's yours?"

"katilyn, but you can call me kat." she says before shaking his hand and gaining a smile of her own. they both then stiffen at the sound of marching coming in their direction.

"shit i can't let those soldiers find me, kat i'll see you later, k?" he said as he ran down to the other side of the alley, before turning around to smile then stepping back into the shadows to disappear.

it had been two days since that meeting and faol couldn't help but find himself checking up on her to make sure the soldiers didn't suspect her, but always from afar. he was far to concerned about her to drag her into this bloodbath. he just hoped that she never came in contact with the air born chemical, or they would round her up and execute her.

it was almost 3 in the afternoon about the time he would normally check on her anyway. he stepped through the shadows and appeared in her family's courtyard when he felt a familiar eerie feeling. he looked to sky in enough time to see a case of the chemical, agent prey as they called it, the family came outside to see what the noise was.

"kat get back inside and don't let that powder touch you." he command as he shove them back towards the door, her father demanding me to tell him who faol was and why he was there. after he got them all inside he heard footsteps behind him, and as he turned he see the grins of the council's private guard, all of them stareing like madmen as they are covered in the dust. he unsheathes alpha and the blade elongates into an eligantly designed katana.

"i can't let you fight them alone, in fact i wont let you." kat says by his side.

"no kat, if your here that means your one of us now... one of the 'monsters' that the armies have been hunting." faol say with a deep sorrow in my eyes.

she grips my arm reassuringly before unsheathing her rapier, "yes i know but i finally piecesed together who you really are faol... your the one who made it his mission to kill all the sinners, i know you'll protect me for i have yet to sin." her smile never leaving her face, her beautiful face, her deep caramel eyes accented by her short cut brown hair.

"then protect you i shall." he says as he turn back to the soldiers who are just realizing their powers. he counted them out, in all there were twelve soldiers, of those five got unique powers the others only had the dulled nerves.

"well if you two lovebirds are done saying your goodbyes, the king wants an audience with you. your both traitors to the glorious monacrh, and treachery is punishable by dea..." he got no farther as a spike made from shadows pierced his throat, his eyes widened when they made contact with the dead ice blue eyes mere inches from his own.

the others backed away in fear before an outstreched hand from the boy stopped them dead in their tracks, and then spikes erupted from the ground impaling them and lifting them off the ground.

"we have to leave kat, to stay here would only further endanger your family." he turned to see her already hugging her mom and dad goodbye. she then turned and wiped a tear from her eye, and held out her hand to faol. when he took it they walked through the shadows, he had to catch her on the other side.

"it's rough the first couple times but ya get used to it after awhile." faol chuckles as he lifts her bridal style as he enters his newest hideout, a renovated tavern cellar. he lays her down on the futon that served as the bed. he then walks over to the stereo the tavern owner left down here, turning it on and selecting a cd, motionless in white began to play underdog to be specific.

"faol, i'm cold." kat said from the 'bed'.

"sorry luv, i ain't got no blankets. never needed 'em before." he says as he walks over and pulls her up into his arms. she sighed in relief and snuggled into his chest.

"kiss me." she said so quietly but faol heard, he placed a hand under her chin to lift her face up to his own.

"please come again m'lady." he says in a huskey voice.

"faol, please kiss me. i don't wanna live alone, promise me you will stay with me. kiss me." she said her voice strong but a slight quiver noticable underneath her tone. he moves he face down to hers until their lips almost meet.

"ofcourse, i'll be here luv. this is my house." he says before placeing his lips against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist, the other going up to her neck. her hands were locked in his hair. their tounges battleing for dominance, but faol's winning in the end. she then leans back down pulling him with her.

"take me," she saysthe lust in her voice barely contained, "make me yours forever, please." with tose words he slowly begins to strip them both, before he begins to nibble her necksone of his hand fondling her breasts while the other danced around the small of her back, making her arch it, and moan out his name begging for more. and he was more than happy to oblige, pleasing his princess is his rather fun.

he places his manhood at her entrance, then looks up asking for permission to continue. she justs nods as her eyes flutter shut, then fly open as he forces all himself within her, breaking her hymen in one fluid movement. he then held still until she gave the all clear to continue. he pumped in and out for a good fifteen minutes until she began screaming, her nails digging into his back breaking his skin.

he grunts in exertion almost reaching his peak, "kat... kat... i'm gonna cum.." he says through clenched teeth. she nods her head in ccomplete bless and mutters something that sounds like me too. they both held each other tightly as they exoelled at the same time, before falling into a deep blissful sleep.

down in the realmof the damned souls lillith sat on her throne watching her favorite one indulge in the only guilty pleasure of his life. of course she didn't make her love him, she just brought it to the surface, he deserved as much after the hell that damn king forced upon him.

"there my handsome prince has earned his gorgeous princess, live well faol and kat. i hope you make that bastard suffer, his soul should have been down here long ago, and i await your arrival as well." she then smiles at their small displays of love like playing with each others hair before cuddling for the night. live well indeed, and remember kill them slowly faol. she had given him his forbidden fruit and she could only hope that it tasted good.


	4. episode 4 hath no fury

he walked through the hallways of the palace, a black dagger sheathed upon his back bodies littered the ground around him. large black doors stand before him... he knocks before pushing them forward.

"who do you think you are... some kind of hired thug, an assassin maybe?" the monarch arrogantly questioned.

"judge, jury, and executioner. for your crimes against the people of garden, your people, by starting this war and releasing the chemical on us to justify your man hunt, i sentance you to a slow, painful, tortureous death." he says as he unsheathes the bade that elongates to a katana.

the fear on the king face is the embodiement of true absolute terror.

"please i'll give you anything you want."

"your head on a pike..."

"no...please, i want to live..." the king begs but his pleas fall upon deaf ears.

"tell lillith to save me a seat, now if you don't mind... i have a schedule to keep." and with that faol swings his pitch black blade cleanly decapitating the crooked monarch, before shrinking and sheatheing alpha, and catching the head in his left hand before it can fall to the ground.

slowly walking back through the alace he passes by servants on either side cheering and clapping, praiseing his actions, praiseing him... a murderer, a monster. let them believe what they want... i didn't do it for them, Ava, Celia i hope where ever you ended up this brings you peace, for it will only condemn me to an eternity in the depths of the darkest abyss.

on the outside, he walked down the steps of the palace holding the lunatics head, the council guard in front of him, the council beyond them. he stops and bends over one of the bodies, a woman with caramel colored eyes and short cut brown hair. he closes her eyes, and kisses her on the forehead.

"i'm sorry kat. guess i wasn't cut out to be the hero." he says as he stands and turns towards the council. hell hath no fury like me... are his thoughts as he stares defiantly at all those before him

"you there what do you have to say for your actions against this council and you king?" said a rather portly individual on the council.

"this man hunt is finished, i easily etered this city infiltrated the palace, and killed over one hundred guards just to kill this man," he tosses the kings head to the councils feet, "keep it up and i'll hunt down each and everyone of you as well. but for now i trust you understand what i mean?"

"if we let you leave we need a guarantee that you will not return."

"hahahaha, like your in any place to make demands of me, you cannotkeep me from coming and going whenever i wish." he says as he walks forward, then through the guards and the council, " behave yourselfs and you'll never see me again, or be bad and let me enjoy killing you. just know that it was you who made us monsters not the chemical."

the shadows rise around him in a swirling mass, a dark tempest. then it sinks back down and he is nowhere to be seen.

on her throne lillith sits back and laughed harder than she has in centuries, "he sure can scare them good, what was it you said my prince... hell hath no fury, indeed we don't." she looks out over her vast expanse of a realm, "now hurry up and finish your business topside, you wouldn't want to keep your princess waiting to long." she says as kat walks up and sits beside lillith's throne.


End file.
